starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Han Solo
Han Solo was a Human Smuggler who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, Solo was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. After his escape, Solo continued his smuggling career, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she later left him. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. After winning the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, Solo became known as one of the best smugglers in the Galaxy. He was kicked out, however, after rescuing a Wookiee named Chewbacca. In gratitude for saving him before, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in The Galaxy. Biography Early life There were many rumors and speculation as to what happened to Han Solo in his earlier years. He was the subject of several films, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. For example, one contested account said that Solo was raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve after his parents left him. However, in reality, things were much different. Han Solo was born on Corellia in 30 BBY to archeologist Jonash Solo and his wife Jaina. As a child, Han, who was raised alongside his younger brother Thrackanintroduced him to a puppy named Indiana by his parents. The two quickly bonded and the dog was a friend and companion throughout the earliest years of Solo's life. Solo was a curious and restless child, who often preferred to spend time with Indiana and his friends, or conduct experiments instead of staying at school. Han was a big fan of professional Limmie, and his favorite team was Team Tralus, when they were competing for the Galactic Cup. He also took piano lessons, but didn't think he was very good at it so he quit. On his seventh birthday, Solo developed a fascination for the whip after he saw a whip-act in a traveling circus. Personality and traits Han Solo was known for his cockiness, dry wit, rudeness, piloting skills, and his fast draw. He also had an affinity for drinking and playing sabacc among other gambling games. He often boasted of his achievements he made in his ship the Millennium Falcon, such as making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. Captain Solo was quite the mechanic, having made countless modifications to the Falcon alongside Chewie. He once said he preferred to shoot first as opposed to shooting second, and used this to his advantage on at least one occasion. Han Solo was also one of the few people to evade the Boba Fett on multiple occasions. Han was far from helpless in comparison. His ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies he encountered (and often his friends). This, combined with Han's peerless skill at the hands of the Millennium Falcon as well as the legendary "Solo Luck" more than compensated for any lack of Force sensitivity. He was, however, a man with insecurities as well. He was overprotective of his ship and hated times when the Falcon was modified or repaired too much, especially by droids, as tight bolts on the craft wouldn't let him feel how hard they were hit by laser fire, resulting in him loosening several of them around the ship. He was also hesitant to let Chewbacca, Lando or anyone else fly it. Han also vowed jokingly to never give the codes for the Falcon to his son Jacen, at least not in his lifetime. Solo was also known to have had a great fear of snakes. His hatred of snakes began when he fell into a ship full of snakes during his childhood. This resulted in Solo developing ophidiophobia. In addition to speaking his native Basic, Solo fluently understood, could read, as well as write many other languages from his early journeys around the Galaxy, including Shyriiwook, Trader's argot Rodese, Illodian, and Huttese. He could also imperfectly speak Selonian. Although he spoke Basic with a Corellian accent for much of his life, he had developed more of a Coruscanti accent by 40 ABY. Relationships Weapons and Abilities Ships Notes Links *Gallery of Han Solo *Quote:Han Solo Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Males Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Skywalker family Category:Smugglers Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Authors Category:Archaeologists Category:New Jedi Order members Category:Mechanics Category:Gamblers Category:Desilijic servants Category:Swoop racers Category:Impersonators